


包养计划

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: 【亨超/本蝙】一口吞甜品合集 [7]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Caffleck, Cavfleck, M/M, SuperBat, 亨本, 亨超本蝙 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22923685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: 克拉克决定要包养布鲁斯•韦恩，就连一秒都不能多等。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman
Series: 【亨超/本蝙】一口吞甜品合集 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834798
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	包养计划

克拉克•肯特在三秒钟前决定要包养布鲁斯•韦恩。他站在酒宴会场的角落，看着又一位模特假装被细到令人发指的高跟鞋崴到脚后跌倒在布鲁斯的胸前，她涂着荧光甲油的手指流连在布鲁斯衣襟之上，布鲁斯脸上似真似假的勾人笑容则让克拉克想起了自己口袋里仅剩的十二美金，其中三美金还要留到明早上班前为佩里买一杯咖啡。

但是他决定要包养布鲁斯•韦恩，就连一秒都不能多等。

“韦恩先生，”他走到最引人注目的会场中样，稍稍理了理衣领后极没底气又极度响亮地开口，“我可以包养你吗？”

喧闹静止了，音乐停住了，记者们甚至忘了举起手中的相机，就连那位模特都吓得从布鲁斯身前滑了下来。布鲁斯扶住她，体贴地唤来保镖送她离开，又扬起左边嘴角看着克拉克。

“你说什么？”

他开口问，然后在连克拉克都觉得难以招架的闪光灯中缓步走去，他不会知道他所踏出的每一步对克拉克来说都是煎熬——比谈着不能为人所知的恋爱还要令他倍觉折磨。

“我说，我问……”克拉克咳嗽一声，又挺直了背，让自己别受四周围各种嘲讽声音的影响——瞧啊，那个不知道哪间三流报社混进来的、穿着土气西装的记者，竟然对韦恩集团的总裁如此冒犯，恐怕他自以为这样就能吸引韦恩的注意，现在这些年轻人的手段啊，真是一日比一日低级。

他没打算向任何人解释他和布鲁斯正处于永远也无法公开的恋爱关系中，因为他不能，而布鲁斯也清楚他不会这么做。所以他要包养布鲁斯，让全世界都知道他和布鲁斯之间有一种暧昧的不正当关系。

“我可以包养你吗？”

人群又因为克拉克的复述发出一阵哄笑，但布鲁斯不仅没笑，唇边翘起的弧度愈发优雅，他站定在克拉克面前，一言不发。人们等着那名记者出糗，等着他被拒绝，也或者幸运的话，他可以因为很是健硕的体格和布鲁斯•韦恩共度一夜春宵，至于包养……

还是趁早别做梦了。

布鲁斯却没有说“别做梦了”或是让人把克拉克请出去，他甚至没有拒绝，他只是伸手拉了拉克拉克不太端正的领结，眨着眼睛笑得无辜：

“不如你说说，你准备怎么包养我？”

就算没有任何一本名为《如何成功包养一名总裁》的手册可以给克拉克稍作指导，克拉克也无比清楚包养一个如布鲁斯那样的总裁最重要的是什么。

克拉克还欠着布鲁斯一张写有天文数字的账单，以他的收入，再过五年都未必还得起被他砸坏的卫星上一个小小的遥感器。他若是打算包养布鲁斯，就要从源头上解决收入问题。克拉克因此鼓起勇气去找佩里谈判，他把为佩里买的咖啡放在佩里的办公桌上，气势十足地向上司讨要咖啡钱，同时还不忘要求佩里正式自己应得到的合理待遇：体育版也要写，哥谭的报道如今也归他管，同时他还要时刻关注财经版以得知莱克斯集团的动向，政府方面的风吹草动他也从来不落下……

“不止加班费，我认为以我现在的工作量理应得到一部分加薪。”

“你这么做的理由是不是因为昨天你在哥谭扬言要包养那个布鲁斯•韦恩？”

克拉克完全没有否认的意思，他点点头，镜片后的眼神中写满认真，仿佛压根不在乎自己是否成为哥谭和大都会的双重笑料。

佩里安静地抬抬眉毛，又摸摸光滑的前额，就算布鲁斯没有当场同意，但他饱含深意的不拒绝已经足以让场面轰动了，自己报社的记者成了大新闻的主角，他们却没能得到第一手消息……向来暴躁的主编这会儿竟然没为这事和克拉克的要求显露一丝怒意，他悠闲地喝了口咖啡，又从皮夹里掏出三美金放到了克拉克面前：

“克拉克•肯特，我对你为什么突然做出这种莫名其妙的事完全不感兴趣，我只给你两个选择，要不然你就把你的屁股放回你的椅子上把昨天的球赛报道写完，要不你就立刻滚回堪萨斯继续种田，你看怎么样？”

克拉克研究着佩里的表情，他很想问问有没有第三个选项，但最后他连那向他递出的三美金都没敢拿，垂头丧气地出了办公室。珍妮送上了慰问，史蒂夫开起了玩笑，而克拉克无动于衷地将屁股老老实实贴上了椅子，又在看到阿尔弗雷德的来电时惊得再次从办公桌前窜了出来。

“肯特先生，”阿尔弗雷德的面前是几份印着克拉克照片的报纸，那上面的标题一个比一个耸动，而老人的手指划过那一排排黑字，又看向克拉克：

“我以为您不是喜欢高调的人。”

“在对待布鲁斯时，总得用点特殊手段。”克拉克拱着背，却没为自己做任何辩解，“所以，是的，我准备包养布鲁斯。”

阿尔弗雷德的表情却与所有听到这话的人所表现出的吃惊和不屑大相径庭，他既不像个蛮横又不通情达理的家长那样急于阻止，也没有立刻就倒戈到他这一面，他摇摇头，站起来，在克拉克不解之时又让他跟上自己。

想要养好布鲁斯，至少得会做一手好的甜点——这大概是克拉克那灰暗无光的痴心妄想中投进的一抹亮光。阿尔弗雷德只是演示了一遍，克拉克就顺利地学会了，不仅如此，他甚至已经开始设想该在原有的独家配方之中再加入些什么。英国管家审慎地看着为此苦恼起来的克拉克，竟然觉得自己对这氪星人的所谓计划能否成功一点都不担心。

“您对少爷来说，是很特别的人。”阿尔弗雷德摘下眼镜，又拿起克拉克第一次亲手烘烤的曲奇咬了一口，“我毫不怀疑你的计划最终走向失败的概率其实很低。”

克拉克在老人面前诚恳而欣慰地笑起来，不再为自己的莽撞感到懊悔。是的，尽管他的裤袋中只剩九美金，尽管的他薪水得不到提升，尽管他还租住着一间远不如布鲁斯一间卧室那么大的小公寓，但他对布鲁斯来说是特别的。更何况，按最坏的情况来考虑，至少他还可以用他独一无二的氪星阴茎征服布鲁斯。

克拉克•肯特是个说一不二的行动派，说要包养布鲁斯，就势必要达成目的；说要用他独有的氪星阴茎征服布鲁斯，当晚就把布鲁斯按在他那间狭小公寓的床上让他领教了自己的决心。他知道布鲁斯对他的能力有多爱又有多怕，所以他不容反驳地让布鲁斯在那张床里被摆弄到无法动弹，接着和唯一的一条被子蜷成一团一起好好睡了一觉。布鲁斯在既熟悉又多少有些新奇的香味中醒来，克拉克公寓里那台新添的烤箱刚刚结束工作，而诱人的甜味正是来源于旁边那盘造型完美的曲奇。布鲁斯还没开口说话，端着浓香咖啡的克拉克就把曲奇连同煎蛋一起送到了布鲁斯的手边。

布鲁斯一点都不和这个叫嚣要包养他的人客气，他把那些亲手烹制出的食物消灭得一干二净，又抢走了克拉克身上的T恤穿在了自己布满吻痕的身上。当最后一块曲奇塞进嘴里，克拉克也捧住了他的脸用指腹撵走了他嘴边的碎屑，在那甜腻的吻又要覆上来之前，布鲁斯抽过抱枕隔在两人之中：

“你还没回答我那晚的问题。”

“什么问题？”克拉克什么都由着布鲁斯，他张开手臂，把枕头和在这种时刻比枕头还要柔软百倍的布鲁斯一起搂进怀里。

“我认识的肯特记者可不擅长装傻。”

“怎么包养你吗？噢，让我想想，我可以烤出世界上好吃的曲奇，你已经尝到了；以后，只要你说你还没睡醒，我就绝不强迫你起床；我会帮你想好不出席会议的借口、也会帮你应付难缠的董事；酒精可以适量摄取一些，只要你答应我别把它当成睁眼后必须来一口的救命玩意儿；我会摸清你所有的口味，让你再也不留恋阿尔弗雷德的手艺；我会和玛莎说，以后农场的收入全部归你，这间公寓的使用权归你，当然我的使用权也归你。只有一点不能妥协，你还想要独自赴险吗？这件事没得商量，因为我包养了你，你不被允许擅自行动。”

“我想用我的全部来好好养你，但是，正如你所知道的，你就是我的全部。”

让布鲁斯明白除了自己之外再也不会遇到第二个能够如此值得他信赖并依靠的人，就是克拉克唯一的计划。多么鲁莽，多么天真，可是还能怎么办？克拉克再也不能忍受除了他之外还有第二个人对布鲁斯•韦恩心存幻想。

“就这样？”布鲁斯团在被子里翻了个身，眼底的光被迅速隐去，“这听起来实在不怎么吸引人，想要包养我，你还得再努努力。”

布鲁斯在克拉克看清他脸上的表情之前把脸埋进了残留阳光气息的枕头中，他才不准备让年轻人看到他再也没法绷住的笑容。

又是同样的酒宴，布鲁斯身边依然围绕了三两丽人，没收到邀请的星球日报记者顶着一头没喷定型胶的卷曲乱发，皱着眉头堂而皇之地突破重重安保闯了进来。不礼貌，不可爱，不慎重，克拉克管不了那些，布鲁斯•韦恩看起来不属于任何人，于是人人都妄图能与哥谭的韦恩热切缠绵，他们肖想这个男人哪怕一个眼神的垂青，又清楚他不会被任何人所绑缚。而克拉克希望这些人都知道，那个会在他那间小公寓的床上抱着被子睡十二个小时、一口气把他做的食物全部吃光、还会穿着他的衣服在他身边横行霸道的布鲁斯•韦恩，从今以后将只属于克拉克•肯特——

所以克拉克想要让全世界知道他包养了布鲁斯，一秒都不愿再等。

“韦恩先生。”问句变成了肯定句，就连象征性的征询都省略了，克拉克站在人们的目光包围之中，再次看向那个两小时前对他说“想包养我你还得再努努力”的人：

“我要包养你。”

但是不同于上一次的模棱两可，布鲁斯的拒绝来得简明直接。他推开身边的人，皱着眉同克拉克说“不行”。哄堂大笑的节奏倒是一成不变，人们省略了窃窃私语，看向克拉克的眼神只剩戏谑和同情。

克拉克没有离开，也不觉气馁，他就站在这儿，谁也赶不走，布鲁斯的拒绝也没有任何意义，总之，他就是要向全世界证明他想独占布鲁斯•韦恩的决心到底有多坚定。

“为什么？”

因为。

“小镇男孩，知道什么叫先来后到吗？”

布鲁斯说完这句时已经走到了克拉克面前，他侧身过去，将唇贴到克拉克耳边，用的却是所有人都能听见的音量：

“我早就已经被大都会的那位超人先生包养了。”

**Author's Note:**

> 此文首发于2017年9月某个无法追溯的日子，以此记录。


End file.
